Roses for a Long Ride
by PixieStripes
Summary: Max is an optimistic cancer patient in love with life; Fang is her pessimistic doctor. The two have quests to cure each other's maladies: cancer and bitterness. It's going to be a long ride.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the white washed wall, tying to ignore my throbbing headache. Ella, my sister, put a cup of steaming coffee into my hand and sat down beside me silently.

"I hate the anesthetic smell of hospitals." She finally said to break the silence.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Max-"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Dr. Melrose probably just called me back to tell me I'm being paranoid and to prescribe me some synthetic crap that will waste away in the back of my medicine cabinet. "

"But what if-"

"Calm down El, everything will work out for the best." I gave her another smile.

I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe me. Of course, I had always been the optimist of the family.

She was about to reply when a red-haired nurse interrupted, "Maximum Ride, Dr. Melrose is ready for you."

I stood and butterflies flitted through my stomach. I was nervous. I would never let Ella on though because Lord knows it would just give her more of a reason to be pessimistic about the situation.

"Luck..." Ella whispered meekly. I gave her two thumbs up as I disappeared from her view in and into the waiting room.

The nurse mirrored the consoling smile I had given Ella, but it was directed towards me. I read her name tag: Brigid Dawyer. Nurse Brigid began to take my pulse, height, weight, and asked me some standard questions. She nodded after my final answer and quietly shut the door behind her.

I didn't have to wait long until a man strutted into the room beaming with self-confidence. His dark hair fell into his eyes, which were black and cold. A pair of glasses were slipping off the tip of his nose, which he pushed back up promptly. He was staring at a clipboard, a pen in between his teeth.

"Dr. Melrose?"

"There is no other," he answered indifferently, taking the pen from his mouth and tapping it on the clipboard. He looked up to me and met my eyes. Then he made his way to his stool and sat, comfortably reclining. I comforted my nervous stomach with the fact that no one could be so relaxed if they were giving out detrimental news.

"Mrs. Ride, I'm afraid to tell you that you have a diffuse pontine glioma, a brain tumor that is extremely rare for adults. Usually, when an adult has one, it's a minor case."

"Usually?"

"Well, your's seems to be more like a child's, it's very odd, I don't understand why." He paused for a moment, and the 'I don't understand' seemed very foreign to his tongue. "The diffuse pontine glioma grows on the brain-stem. The tumor cells grow around normal cells and therefore, it's very difficult to treat. To sum everything up, you have nine to twelve months to live." How can Dr. Melrose's eyes be so blank and uncaring while he is giving such... big news? What will I do? Twelve months maximum? That's no time! There's still so much I would love to do! The thoughts were running through my head, but the fact hadn't quiet sunken in.

"Oh," I whispered. It barely qualified as a whisper. That 'Oh' sounded like a breath a boxer would inhale after the shock of a breath-taking blow. This was a breath-taking blow for me.

I stared at the wall for several minutes, readjusting myself to the hardest of times. I would be like Darwin's finches, and the survival of the fittest. I stood and asked, "Is that all?"

He nodded coolly, "That is all."

I avoided any contact of my skin to his own as I passed by him. I was scared that his body would reflect what I believed his innards to be: ice. Maybe even colder than ice, dry ice. But, ice can be melted, which I eventually found was the same for .


	2. Chapter 2

I burst into the waiting-room. Suddenly, it was all to much. I couldn't stand the anesthetic smell any longer, and my already existing head-ache was now being topped off with a stress head-ache.

"Ella, I want to go home." My voice broke, and tears were welling up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. They wouldn't dare.

Ella didn't ask any questions as she nodded and quickly picked up her purse. I let her wrap a soothing arm across my shoulders as we walked out of the death trap.

Now, we were in the car. I was staring through the wind shield. My mind was blank. I wouldn't let myself think anything. I knew for once in my life I wasn't prepared to be optimistic. Everytime I thought something even relatively heart-warming, the weak flame was suffocated by a huge bucket of demeaning water.

"Ready to talk?" Ella asked as she kept her eyes glued to the road before her.

"No."

"You'll have to sometime Max."

"Not yet."

"Do you want me to stay the night?" She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I had no answer to that yet, so I said nothing. She looked back to the road with a sigh.

The phone rang, breaking the silence. The only thread I could cling to in my life right now that I felt I had under my control. Silence, momentary peace, but now, that was gone.

Ella looked at me once more and then flipped open her phone. "Hello? Yes, this is she." Silence crept back as she listened to the person on the other line. "You would like her to come in Friday? Sure. I can make it happen." She slapped the phone shut again and slipped it into her pocket, all focus redirected back towards the road. "You have an appointment with Dr. Melrose Friday at 2:30."

"I have to pick up Indiana up from school."

"I can do that."

"Ok."

"Max, please communicate with me. I'm your sister."

"El-"

"Please Max." She gave me the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist, and she was right. It would be better to let it out than let all my emotions boil up inside and blow the lid off. Once I began to explain though, it was like the weakening of a dam, which burst, letting all the water storm out.

I began to sob. "Oh Ella, my babies won't have a mother!"

"They'll have Dylan." Ella consoled me.

"What good is he?" I cried out.

"Well, they'll have Ari and me."

"But they won't have _me._ I'll never be able to help Raven out with any boy troubles, or teach Indiana how to treat a woman right! What will they do without me?"

"Those poor dears..." Ella sighed, tears threatening to pour from her own eyes.

"Promise me El, that once I'm gone you'll love them and treat them right."

"I promise. I'll love them as if they were my own. In fact, I already do love them as if they were mine."

That relieved some of my stress. I sighed and sat back, still allowing the tears to flow, "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all." Today seemed like a day of a million firsts because for the first time, I wasn't being the strong one of the sisters, Ella was. It took me a few minutes, but I eventually pulled myself together. When the car pulled up to my house, I realized that I needed to be a good mother to my babies while I could be. They still needed me almost as much as I needed them.

Fang's P.O.V.

I didn't watch her leave. Instead, I looked back down at my clip board and sat at my desk. I pushed my glasses back up to the bridge of my nose, then read over her report once more. _Maximum Martinez Ride _had a long road before her, but so did all my other patients. Her case was one in millions, but really, life was the luck of the draw. She just didn't win this lottery. I moved on to reading over my next case, a man named Denver Sweets. What an odd name.

Brigid interrupted me half-way through my review of the case. "Are we still going out tonight?"

I finished one last sentence, then looked up to her slightly annoyed by her interruption. "Yes, Brig, we are."

She gave me a huge smile, "Great!" She turned to leave and then said one last thing, "That poor woman today."

"Maximum Ride?"

"Yes. I talked to her sister while you were discussing her problem. She asked me what was wrong with Maximum to calm her nerves. I told her it wasn't my business to tell. Apparently, she's a single mother of two kids."

"The sister?"

"No, Maximum."

"What's your point in telling me this?"

"I guess there isn't really a point, other than to relay the message that we should keep her and her kids in our prayers." Fang snorted.

"Sure Brigid. Now let me finish my report."

**A/N Thank you for the reviews from ThatGirlAllys, U-Kiss, HeAt-StRoKe, and JeaslousMindsThinkAlike! They are very much appreciated! I'm not really sure what I want to consider this story. I'm between Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, and Romance, but Romance isn't a huge part of the story, I guess there will be some though. **


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the car door and jumped out. I needed my babies. I practically ran to the door of our home and jammed the key into the door. Indiana heard me come in and raced to me, wrapping his eight-year-old arms around my waist. "Mom! You're home! Thank GOD! Raven was being a total b-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and gave him a reprimand stare, "Don't even consider finishing that sentence young man."

"Sorry Mom."

"I taught both you and your sister better than to use bad words like that. Also, you aren't supposed to call anyone names because it isn't nice or 'cool'."

"Sorry Mom." He repeated looking completely insincere. Gosh, I swear sometimes it just went in one ear and out the other. Raven appeared on the staircase. I guessed she had been in her room, where I almost always found her with her eyes glued to the computer screen. She always was either on Facebook with Pandora on in the background or YouTube, watching music videos.

"How did the appointment go?" Straight to the point. That's definitely my daughter.

A waited a moment then said, "Come here baby." She raised her eyebrows. She knew something was wrong, on the other hand, Indiana was completely oblivious and pattering on about something involving a Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. There, I was pretty lost.

Raven came to me slowly and leaned against the wall casually.

"What's up Mom?" I pulled Indiana closer to me for support; I might as well get it over with. I believe in trust and communication, especially with my children.

"Well kids," Ella came in just then, slowly closing the door behind her. She looked at me expectantly.

"Are you telling them?"

"I was until you interrupted me." She rolled her eyes. Even in my time of pain, El was still acting out the typical sister role.

"Go on Mom," Raven said. Her eyes were searching me over, trying to find a single hint as to what was going on.

"Kids," Be strong, I reminded myself. Don't let your voice crack. "I have cancer." Indiana broke away from me in surprise, "What? Isn't cancer a constellation? How could you have a constellation?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Really, Indiana? Are you _that_ ignorant!" I could tell she was really upset. Her eyes were tinged with pink, but she was too much like her mother; she didn't want to show her weaknesses.

"Rae-"

"I'm going to my room."

"Raven, please. Be mature." My words were wasted though, because she was already three-fourths of the way upstairs. I heard the door slam, shaking the entire house.

"Well if cancer doesn't have to do with the stars, what is it?" Indiana asked, completely unfazed by his sister's tantrum. She was a total drama queen and threw them quiet often.

"Technically, it is a constellation dear, but what I have is a disease."

"Oh. Jim Bell lost his mom to breast cancer, I think. Someone came in and talked about why Jim wouldn't be at school. Are you going to- too Mom?" He didn't say the word. Die. Pass away. Move on. He wasn't as daring as Rae. He would need her if I did-.

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

_Chat on Facebook_

Raven Ride: Ok. Back.

Kira Long: Finally! What took so long?

Raven Ride: Family stuff.

Kira Long: Ahhhhh

Can you come over this weekend?

Raven Ride: It's my dad's weekend.

Kira: DANG IT! We NEVER get to hang out anymore! You're either at your dad's place, or I have softball!

Raven Ride: I know. It stinks.

Kira, I need to finish up some homework. Ttyl.

Kira Long: KK GIRL! Byeeeeee!

_Raven Ride is Offline_

I sat on my bed. Homework was just an excuse, but I did pull a pen out and clicked it on my knee. My leg jumped repeatedly as a nervous tick.

How could this happen to Mom? Mom was so tough, so strong. She raised Indiana and I practically all on her own, and now, what ever higher power there was was punishing her!

_**Fang's P.O.V. **_

I was getting ready for my 'date' with Brigid.

Should I wear the black polo and black jean jacket or black sweater and leather jacket?

Whichever. I didn't really care. I slipped the sweater on over my head. I walked out the door of my apartment and towards my car in the parking garage. I searched my right pocket for my keys. Not there. My left. Empty. I finally searched the hidden pocket inside of the jacket. Success. I swear sometimes keys were the most annoying objects that just _ loved_ to hid themselves. A small ring was attached to the key chain. It was silver with a tiny diamond, bordered by chips of rubies, in the center.

_Flashback_

_May. It was her month. The month when she was in full bloom. The month when she smiled the most and wore the prettiest bright-colored sun dresses. May wasn't wearing a sundress now, but instead a white hospital gown to match her gray complexion that usually was rosy with life. _

_I ran my hand through her beautiful red hair. "May, how do you feel?"_

"_Like a bus hit me," she laughed, more like croaked._

"_That's not something to joke about May."_

"_Don't be so uptight. Let me enjoy a few laughs while I still can." _

"_Come on May, don't give in so easily."_

"_I'm not Fang, I know it's a fact."_

"_That doctor's an idiot."_

"_You're an idiot," she joked while I remained silent. _

"_Come on Fang," she nudged my weakly, "Show me a smile like you used to. I miss your sweet smiles. You never smile anymore; it's as if you are a new man."_

"_I** am** a new man May." _

_She looked at me sternly. "You better not be. I never want some grouchy old scrounge to take your place." But her words were too little, too late. May Jefferson, the soon to be Melrose, died in the night, under the full moon that she loved so much._

_**A/N SomethingAboutDarkAngels: I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I like where I stop them; I think it leaves a little mystery to it and keeps the reader thinking. Plus, the shorter the chapters, the more often I'll update. Also, I'm just opening the story right now; the more I get into it the longer the chapters will be. :)**_

_**megan 41097 and Zero'sFamiliar: As for Fang being a jerk, :D, your opinion may change as the story progresses. I tried to show another side of Fang in this chapter though to show he's not all bad in this fic. **_

_**megan41097: Dylan... oh Dylan will come up later xD. **_

_**Demonkitty101: Lol, I agree completely, Mylan is torture! Sorry about Max being OOC, I tried to fix that up a bit in this chapter and will continue to do so, but you have to remember she just found out she had cancer, plus, she's about fourteen years older and therefore wiser. :D**_

_**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love to be able to respond to them, and they are so inspiring!  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang's P.O.V. **

I was in front of Brigid's house. I honked the horn twice, and she came running out while holding a white beret on her red hair. She jumped into the car and I noticed her dress. It was white with blown up purple roses covering it. She was also wearing three inch purple heels which I thought was a little over the top, but whatever.

"You look well."

"Thanks Fang, but you don't have to be so formal." She laughed at the end of the sentence. I didn't reply to her and instead started driving the car to our destination.

I pulled up to the fine dining restaurant, Sparata. I opened the car door, the restaurant door, and pulled Brigid's chair out for her like a complete gentleman. During diner, she had the complete grace of a lady. She said all the right things and was so polite to our waitress, Brenda, but our dinner was boring. It wasn't the food, our food was great, it was our conversation that was dull. Quiet honestly, I would have preferred dinner with a lion.

I paid the bill. We left the restaurant like any normal couple, minus the hand holding. In the car, she subtly reached for my hand. I didn't grant her it. She sighed. After a few awkward silent moments she said, "Fang, let's get some ice cream."

"Bridg, it's _November_."

"But doesn't ice cream just sound delightful?"

"Ok, whatever you want." I changed course and headed for Brusters.

**Max's P.O.V. **

"How about I take you and Rae out for ice cream? How does that sound my little man?"

"Can I get the Superman flavor?" His eyes were round and pleading.

"Of course." I tested a little smile on him. His face turned to pure sun shine as if the Superman ice

cream was the best pleasure I could ever grant him.

"Rae!" I called up the steps, "We're going out for ice cream!"

After a few seconds she yelled back, "Ice cream's for babies!"

"No it's not!" Indiana screamed back with a stomp of his foot.

"Come on Raven, join in with the family." She didn't answer. Instead she stomped down the steps, threw her coat on, and walked out the front door.

"She reminds me so much of you." Ella whispered as I bundled Indiana up in his Spiderman hat and his 'puffy coat'. I laughed, "She is my daughter even if she looks just like Dylan."

"When are we going to see Daddy?" Indiana looked up at me with hopeful eyes. Ella and I gave eachother knowing looks. "I don't know little man."

"Oh," Indiana's face fell significantly; I wanted to cheer him back up. There was way to much on my own and my kids' minds already tonight. "How about that Superman ice cream! Let's go get it!"

Indiana gave me a faint smile and grabbed my hand. Together we walked out the door, Ella close behind.

Raven was sitting in the back seat; she was already buckled. Her arms were crossed, her head tilted back against the head rest, her eyes closed, and her iPod's volume was on high.

**Raven's P.O.V. **

Mom was in the driver's seat. She had allowed Indiana to sit up front since it was a 'special occasion'. Aunt Ella was sitting beside me, her hands fumbling over each other in her lap. The Cure was blaring in my ears. Exactly what I needed: depressing 80's music. I usually drowned my problems out with music. When Mom got on to me for not doing my chores or having attitude, I would go over a song's lyrics in my head. When I see Dylan with Marcy, I stick my ear buds in, close my eyes, and pretend I'm with Mom again.

We pulled into the Bruster's parking lot. I unplugged my head phones, wrapped them around my green iPod nano, and stuck the bundle in my jean pocket.

I was silent as we four walked up to get into line. Oddly enough, even in the middle of November the line was at least a ten minute wait.

"Oh my God," my mom hissed under her breath.

"What Mom?" I asked finally speaking.

"That's my doctor." I followed her gaze to a tall shadow of a man who matched the night perfectly.

**Max P.O.V. **

I just couldn't escape my fate could I? All I wanted was a nice treat with my kids and a moment to try to forget, but no of course not, that would be way too simple.

Naturally, my son became curious as to who my doctor was and started asking me in a rather loud voice, "Who Mom? Who's you doctor? Please Mom show me? POINT HIM OUT TO ME!"

"Indiana! Calm down," I hissed; I really didn't want to attract his attention.

"Who is it Mom?" He asked slightly quieter this time. The key word there is slightly. Naturally, the doctor's attention was attracted to us by his date. His date looked familiar. She turned to face my party and waved happily, ah it was the nurse, Brigid. I gave a single wave back and then turned to the hanging menu. "What do you want Raven?"

She shrugged, "The brownie sundae I guess."

"Ok, what about you El?"

"Nothing."

"Suit yourself." It was our turn in line. I ordered quickly, and when we were handed our treats I thanked the woman and gave her a good tip. Ironically, just when we got our ice cream, Brigid and Dr. Melrose finished theirs. Brigid pulled the doctor towards us and smiled widely. "So are these your kids? They are so beautiful!"

"Thank you!" I beamed. No mother can turn down a compliment to her children.

Raven eyed Brigid then stuck her head phones in and walked back to the car, the entire time snacking on gooey hot fudge, brownie, and ice cream.

After watching Raven's leave, Dr. Melrose nodded to me in greeting. He then turned to Indiana and his eyes softened from their usual ice. For the first time that I had ever seen, his eyes were relatively warm.

"What are you eating there little man?" Even his voice was warm, but what shocked me was he used my pet name for my baby.

"Superman," Indiana answered, completely focused on his dessert. Dr. Melrose gave a small laugh then looked back up to me. Almost immediately his eyes became frozen over once again.

"It was nice seeing you Max!"

I was pulled from pondering over the doctor's eyes by Brigid's farewell

"The feeling is... mutual." Not really. "Have a nice night!" Then I turned with a final wave and dragged Ella and Indiana along with me.

That night after I tucked Indiana in, I looked into Raven's room. She appeared to be fast asleep, but I knew she wasn't, yet I left her alone. I slipped into my own bedroom and sat on my bed. It was then that I realized how truly exhausted I was. Ella followed me in; she had a bowl of pop corn in her arms. She offered it to me, "Want some?"

"Not really." I messaged my forehead. "My head ache won't go away, and I'm tired. "

Ella nodded, popped a piece in her mouth, and then sighed. "Max when are you going to tell the kids the whole truth?"

"When I feel they're ready."

"They need to know that your chances of living are slim. I mean, they need time to prepare themselves. Plus, where will they live once you're gone?"

I was exasperated. I was tired. I wanted to rest not worry over what the future might or might not bring. "Ella. I don't know."

"Maybe the kids could live with me."

"Ella. You already have to take care of your three."

"Well they can't live with Ari! He's way to young and immature!"

"Ella! I really don't want to discuss this right now!"

I heard the door creak, my head snapped to the right, and I noticed a pair of azure eyes before they darted out of sight. Well, the cat was out of the bag.

**A/N I have two completely different takes on Fang in this fic, and I love it! The different opinions are so amazing to read, and I find it absolutely hilarious! Thank you all! More soon because I really am enjoying writing this fanfic :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Do you have a freaking stick up your butt?" I asked. I was seriously sick of his casual "I don't give a crap about you" attitude.

"Um, I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Do you have a stick up your butt?"

"I'm trying to help you, and you ask such a vulgar question?"

"I don't see how it's vulgar. I'm just curious." He rolled his eyes and ignored me. I rolled mine in return and stretched back. I watched his facial expression, which remained unconcerned and cold. I let out a sigh as a woman walked in. She had beautiful mocha skin and deep brown eyes. A huge smile covered her face, which differed greatly from Dr. Melrose's expression. She was grace and beauty personified. I couldn't help but give her a huge smile.

Before I could ask who the woman was, Dr. Melrose said, "This is your neurosurgeon, Dr. Monet."

"Please," she offered her hand, "call me Nudge. I work at St. Jude's Pediatric Hospital. I've looked over your case and we can treat the glioma with radiation or chemotherapy. Radiation therapy is more risky, and usually the patient falls after six months. We can combine, chemo, radiation, and biologic therapy, but it would be purely experimental. Side affects of radiation or chemo can be soothed by accupuncture, accupressure, massages, and herbs. Side affects of chemo can include diarrhea, fatigue-"

I started to zone out. I could read all of this off the information sheet she was holding later. She sounded like a text book and even though the information was important, I couldn't focus. I was trying to rejoice in the fact that for the first time in months I didn't have a head ache. Dr. Monet might bring on another one with her rambling, so I didn't want to risk actually listening.

Then I happened to pick up, "Of course, your case is special, so we don't truly know exactly how the glioma will react."

"Oh." I responded.

"So, I have some questions for you." Nudge went on, "First of all, the generic how do you feel?"

"Fine. I usually have a head ache though."

"Mh hm. How often are these head aches? Do you frequently experience dizziness? Vomiting?"

"Almost all the time. I feel some dizziness in the mornings mainly. I haven't vomitted though."

"I see. Well, here's your information sheet. Call me at this number," she pointed it out on the page,"when you decide what your treatment plan is, so we can discuss it."

"Thank you very much." I smiled at her again then stood up quickly, snatching the paper and hurrying out of the office. I knew I would have to spend much more time in it over the months, and I wanted to minimalize it.

I burst outside and breathed in the fresh air. I took several deep breathes then walked slowly to my car. I slipped in and sat there silently, undecided as to where I wanted to go. I just knew I didn't want to go home to face my fussy younger sister, mopping daughter, and clueless son. I loved them all, but I needed some time to myself. I turned the key in the ignition, listening as my Toyota roared to life. I pulled out of the parking lot. Mindlessly, I let the car drive itself, still unsure as to where I was going.

**Fang's P.O.V. **

Nudge sighed as she watched Max rush out of my office. "Are you scaring away more patients?"

"No."

"Yeah right," she snorted and glared at me. She turned towards the door then looked back at me. "Iggy wants you to come over for dinner some time. We miss you."

"I'm busy-"

"Yeah right. Come for dinner tonight. I'm forcing you to. Iggy's making pot roast. You know his pot roast is the best with those cute baby carrots."

"Nudge, seriously," I answered slightly exasperated.

"Please. For me?"

"No."

"For Iggy?"

"Definitely not."

"For May?"

I glared at her icily. She knew my weak spot, my Achilles heal. "Fine."

"YAY! You have to be over at seven! On the dot! Otherwise, the food will be cold!" She darted happily to the door, "Oh and May will be dissapointed!"

**Max's P.O.V. **

Briar Lane. I read the street name but didn't comprehend it. I turned slowly as if out of my teenage habit onto the humble neighborhood road. White picket fences squared off perfectly cut green lawns, each house was cleanly painted, and each and every mailbox had three perfect golden numbers. The golden numbers read:

_232_

_234_

_236_

_238..._

_238_

_238_

_238. _

Unconsciously, the car stopped. In a dream-like state I examined this picket fence. The small gate which I used to un-hook to gain access into the street to roller blade. A flower garden was perfectly groomed with irises and petunias. My mom's favorite flowers. The oak tree I climbed as a young girl stood in front of the house; its limbs growing symetrically, as if it didn't dare ruin the tranquility portrayed from the outside of the home. A tear began to grow in my right eye. It streamed over when I noticed a man who had perfectly grey hair walk out of the house with a straight tie, black suit case, and gleaming dress shoes. When I last saw him, his hair was all brown. Wow. Not even his hair dared to break the symmetrical illusion of perfection.

I re-started the car and zoomed out of the neighboorhood. I stopped the car in a park. I pulled myself from it to lay upon the grass beside the lake. I watched people jog on the path around the lake and listened to the children's playful banter on the playground. I closed my eyes, and tried to enjoy the last of the warming sunlight.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

The warmth of the Monet/Jefferson household was overwhelming. I almost immediatey took my black leather jacket off. Little May came running at me.

"Uncle Fang! You're here! I've missed you so much!" Secretly she whispered, "Did you bring me a treat?"

"Of course." I gave her a small smile and pulled a rainbow swirl lollipop from behind my back.

She squealed in delight, "You can't eat it until after dinner though," I chided softly.

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

"Fang you actually came!" Iggy cried out in complete shock.

"Your wife is pretty tempting."

"She pulled the May card didn't she? I know you can't resist my little girl's chubby cheeks!"

I nodded an rolled my eyes at him.

"The pot roast only needs a few more minutes. Don't go anywhere."

"'Kay."

"May! Wash your hands!" May pouted and glared at her father.

"But I can't reach the sink!"

"Then use the stool I bought you! Don't waste Daddy's money!"

"That's low Iggy. Manipulate a child why don't you."

"Yeah, Daddy, that's low."

Iggy scoffed, "You don't even know what manipulate means. Now stop procrastinating and go wash your grimy hands!"

May stomped down the hallway

I toured into the living room and plopped on the couch to see the picture that I knew was already there resting on the coffee table. May. May holding the little May. May holding little May on the night of little May's birth. May holding the little May in May under a full moon.

**A/N So sorry for such a late update! I was on restriction for not doing my chores correctly...**

**ANYWAY aalaal, Thank you VERY much and I know EXACTLY what you're talking about! Fang will warm up to Max for sure, otherwise I wouldn't have a story :D. As for Dylan and Max, you have to wait and see! (Do you enjoy my tormenting? xD) Your review is not creepy at all (a little weird at places but not creepy :) in fact, it made me smile VERY widely!**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels: He likes little kids, I will explain why... later in the story! **

**So many thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate them!**

**Now for the long awaited Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Maximum Ride. (Unfortunately.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's P.O.V. **

I stepped into my home, a large smile planted on my face for the benefit of my children and well, for the sake of positivity.

"Babies?" I called out.

Raven appeared from the kitchen. Luckily, she inherited her father's talent in the kitchen. Otherwise we would have been stuck with cold Campbells from the can.

"Is Ella finally gone?" Raven nodded once.

"Thank GOD! I was about to freak out. I swear she's a looming dark cloud when any trouble comes about."

"She's just trying to be helpful."

"She can be helpful by being with her children."

"You should be with your children more, so don't be a hypocrite." The wind was knocked from me. I felt as if Raven had punched me in the gut. I was about to become furious, I had had enough stress for the day. But then, I let it all go. She was right.

"You're right Rae. What do you say we have a movie day and spend some quality family time together?"

"Sounds good Dr. Seuss. Will the Lorax be joing us?"

"Maybe not the Lorax, but where is Indianna?" Oh the Lorax. Raven loved the Lorax when she was younger. It was her favorite story. I was forced to read it to her over and over again until as a three year old, she had it completely memorized.

"Playing video games." Of course where else, was the last part Raven added with her huff and the roll of her teenage eyes.

"Well go get him. You two need to agree on the movie."

"Ugh. You know he won't agree to anything I like! We'll end up watching Never Back Down for the millionth time! I am not watching that big-boobed blonde on screen again! It taunts me! Plus, the lines are cheesy and they don't even look like they're in high school!"

"I'll make sure you aren't inflicted with the torture film."

"Good." At that, Raven turned on her heel and walked to the basement where Indianna's PS3 was located, or as Raven calls it, the interactive device that turns boys into violent, absent minded zombies. I myself prefer the shorter name.

I decided to pop pop-corn while waiting for the kids. When the pop-corn had twelve seconds left in the microwave, I heard the kids yelling at each other downstairs. I left the pop-corn to fend for itself and went to see what was going on. Indianna was yanking at a wad of Raven's hair while she sunk her teeth into his arm. "Are you two rabid dogs? Act civilized, or at the very least fight right! Geez. I'll pick the movie. You two go upstairs."

"I get the recliner!" Indianna chimed in.

"No way!" Raven readily argued.

"Shut up you two! I get the recliner! Indianna you get the bean bag, and Raven you can claim the sofa."

"That's no fair!" Indianna complained in a whiny tone.

"I'm bigger than you," Raven mocked, satisfied that she drew the longer straw.

"Yeah, fatter."

"Shut up Indianna!"

"You-"

"Both of you! Shut up! We are supposed to have a peaceful family time so hop to it or go clean your rooms!" Immediately, they fell silent. Slowly, they stood up and without arguing, they went upstairs to turn on the T.V.

I picked out A Good Year, a movie they both hated due to their youthful lack of depth.

I went back into the kitchen to see the microwave door blown open and burnt pop-corn littering the counter tops and floor in front of it. I smelt absolutely disgusting. How cold such delectable food smell like vomit when burnt? Raven was standing in front of the mess. When she noticed me, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my-"

"Mom. This is why you don't cook."

I refused to answer that. If I did, my dignity (if I had any left) would be completely blown away. Raven sighed and we began to clean up the burnt confetti.

When we were all finally peacefully settled, the movie was just beginning. I settled back in the recliner, satisfied that my children hadn't complained too much over my movie choice. The worn-in leather was soft and comfortable. I threw a blanket over myself and watched as the little boy and grandfather played chess. Th scene changed... then the doorbell rang. The kids, happy for an excuse to re-focus their attention jumped up to answer it.

"Sit," I ordered firmly as I stood up to check it myself. I didn't want the kids to get into another argument on the way to the door. Who knows. They could probably find a way to make an argument over who gets to open the door work. Maybe even one over who gets to greet the visitor.

When I stood, a strong wave of nausea over came me. I gripped onto the back of the recliner, glad to have such stable support. Slowly, the nausea passed and the door bell rang once more. The children watched me with nervous, yet curious eyes as I slowly walked to it, careful not to make anymore sudden movements that might trigger the nausea to over come me once more.

I opened it with a smile lighting my face. The smile immediately faded when I saw the face of the guest. Well, actually, I wouldn't consider him a guest. He was more like an intruder.

"Dylan."

**Fang's P.O.V.**

What can one do when bored out of his mind but work? A man who lost everything, and who wants to occupy his mind to keep it from wandering to what he is missing.

I must be insane. I'm talking about myself in third person.

Work was exactly what I did. Oh glory. I tapped my fingers on my desk as I tried to make it through a report. That's when I got the call.

**Raven's P.O.V. **

"Dylan." I echoed my mom.

"Hey Rae, Indie! I've missed you two!"

"I've missed you too, Daddy!" Indianna cried out in joy. I, on the other hand, was much more resigned.

"What are you doing here Dylan?" Mom demanded.

"Ella gave me a call. I know everything, Max. Do you really think you can take care of the kids in your condition?" Slowly, I could tell his frustration was rising. I looked to Mom; her face was white as a ghost.

"Rae- take Indie and call Uncle Ari." I looked up at Mom, startled. For a moment I was hesitant; I didn't want to leave her alone with him.

She turned to me, her eyes full of fire, "Go Raven! Do as I told you!" I hurried up and grabbed Indie's hand, pulling him to my room.

From my room, I heard Dylan yell, "Max! Let me take custody of the kids! You can't take care of them in your condition!"

Mom replied, but I couldn't hear what she said. Dylan's voice raised even higher, "You can't keep the kids from me! I'm their father!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Indie curl upon my bed in a small ball. I went to sit behind him and stroked his back softly. I pulled my phone from the charger against the wall. I began to dial Uncle Ari's number. I cringed when I heard Dylan shout, "What are you going to do once your dead! How are you going to keep them from me then?" I dialed quicker. I hit send and put it to my ear. It was ringing. The second ring. The third ring. The fourth ring. The fifth ring. Then, it went to voice mail. Voicemail! I cringed when I heard Dylan shout again. Now, I could hear Mom was raising her voice as well. "Anyone can take better care of them than you! I would rather die then grant you custody."

I caught, "Be careful what you wish for Max," before I heard the door slam. I looked over at Indie's seven year old form and noticed his body was racking with tears. I rubbed his back in small circles, hoping to calm him. After a while, Mom hadn't joined us upstairs and Indianna was still quietly sobbing. I decided to go down to check on her and hoped she would help me to sooth his pain away.

"Mom?" I called out tentatively. No answer. "Mom?" I called once again, slightly louder this time. I peaked into the living room.

"Mom!" I cried out loudly. Much louder than I intended. She didn't hear me. She couldn't hear me. She was passed out on the floor. Her forehead was broken in a cold sweat against her clammy skin while her limbs were arranged randomly against the carpet. I hurried back upstairs and quickly dialed 911. I gave my name, address, and emergency in a panicked voice. Indianna was still crying as I slammed my phone shut with the promise that the ambulance would be here soon. I threw a bag together to take to the hospital with some of Indie's favorite toys and some snacks; I quickly packed myself a book and my phone charger. I then rushed downstairs, and tried to make Mom's body comfortable until the ambulance arrived. I hoped there was more than a body left and if so I hoped it would stay at least the night...

**A/N This isn't my favorite chapter... Anyway, sorry for the wait! Now that I'm on Winter Break, hopefully my updates will be more frequent. BTW: As always, thank you soooooo much for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Max's P.O.V. **

"I'm fine," I reassured Raven for the twelfth time since our five minute long phone call began. "Really, Rae, calm down. Doc said I could come home in a couple days." It had been a week since I fainted. As it turned out, that was all the commotion was about: a faint brought on by stress. I didn't see the reason for keeping me in the hospital for so long just for that but whatever. Currently, Raven and Indianna were living with my brother Ari and his girlfriend Angel, but the accommodations were only temporary. Soon, they would be back in their real home. A little pessimistic voice in the back of my head whispered meekly, "They are going to have to have permanent spaces in Ari's life soon."

Just then, Dr. Melrose walked into the room and motioned for me to hang up. I sighed and said my goodbyes to Raven. "You need to get some rest," he ordered the moment the phone was back on the hook.

"All I've been doing is resting," I grumbled, "I don't want to waste my life away in a hospital bed."

The doctor rolled his eyes and then gave me a stare down. I glared at him but put my head on the pillow. The moment he was out the door, I rebelliously pulled it back up and like a child, I stuck my tongue out at the closed door. I sighed and slowly stood up from the bed, taking shaky steps to the window. My legs were not used to walking after a week in bed, and I felt as if I were a young fledgling learning to fly (or in my case walk).

I stared out at the sunshine. Its bright rays shone upon the black asphalt of the hospital parking lot, reflecting into my eyes and giving me the double dose of vitamin D that I needed. I enjoyed it but for only a brief moment, for almost as soon as I began to relax, I heard nurses right outside my door. Oh crap! I thought as I hurried to my bed and pulled the sheets over myself quickly. Not a second too soon, for the next moment two nurses walked in and saw me fast asleep. Or so they thought. My eyes were open to small slits as I watched them go about their duties in my room. One of the nurses was Brigid. The other was a middle aged woman whose name tag wasn't visible. I decided to call her Mole Lady because of the penny-sized raised mole that grew above the right corner of her upper lip. I could even see the black hair clearly protruding from it.

I heard Brigid whisper, "What do you think about me dating him?"

Mole Lady answered, "He's so cold. You're too good for him."

"I think I could bring some sunshine into his life."

"Maybe," Mole Lady answered doubtfully.

"I really think I could. Have you ever seen him smile?" Right then I knew who they were talking about. She didn't have to wait for Mole Lady's answer. Brigid already knew it: no. "Well, I have, and it was the most blissful thing. I want to be able to see it more often."

Mole Lady sighed and in a soft whisper she asked, " Do you know why he's the way he is?" My interest spiked.

After a moment Brigid answered equally as quietly, "No."

"I heard that he lost his fiance in a car accident. Ever since, he hasn't been the same. You know he was in nursing until she died."

"Nursing? I wonder why he switched."

"Probably for more money." They were finishing up with their chores as their conversation came to a close. They switched topics to candles or something and then left the room. I was relieved to have peace and quiet; they had left me a lot to mull over.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I made a round to check on my patients then decided to go back to check on Max. I wasn't stupid. I knew she probably did th exact opposite of what I told her to.

Surprisingly, when I came in she was laying down on the bed still as could be unexpected. Her face was facing the window though, so I couldn't check to see if she really was asleep from where I stood in the doorway. I moved to the other side of the room soundlessly and unsurprised, I noticed her eyes were wide open and staring at the sun as it set in the distance.

"I thought I told you to sleep," I growled mercilessly.

Her eyes flickered in my direction then went back to stare out the window. Then they came back to me. Gingerly, she sat up and stared me down.

"Tell me about her."

"Who?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Your fiance." I froze but only for a moment.

"She's none of your business!" I snarled, venom dripping from my words. I probably shouldn't poison my patients, but it was too late to take back my tone of voice.

Yet again, Max shocked me by nodding in understanding. "I didn't like talking about my husband after our divorce."

She was divorced? But what about that man who picked up the kids? Who was he? My memory flicked back to a week ago. The girl, Raven had fear all over her face as she paced the waiting room, while her brother sat in a nearby chair crying as his eyes followed her every move. I watched them for several seconds before giving them the news about their mother. I didn't mean to torture the children with the unknown for that much longer, but the scene in front of me had triggered memories that had put me in a daze. Shortly after, a man with light brown hair appeared to pick them up. He didn't look much older than twenty, and he looked nervous out of his wits simply at the thought of taking home two children. That worry on his face should have tipped me off that he wasn't their father and well his obvious youth. .

"Who picked up your children then?"

"My brother."

"Oh." We were silent for a while, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"You know, I was sixteen when I got pregnant. My parents were very conservative, and they didn't agree with my decision to keep Raven. They kicked me out. I was able to take care of my daughter practically alone when I was sixteen, so I think Ari can take care of my two at twenty-two... once I'm gone."

I nodded. I tried to not let Max's story bother me, but it did. What kind of parents kicked their kid out in a time of need? Children were supposed to be prized treasures. Then, I left Max. I didn't want her to see the small amount of water collecting in the corners of my eyes from my last thought.

**Max's P.O.V. **

He tried to hid it from me, but he wasn't successful. Lucky for him, I didn't think much of his small tears as I reflected to that fateful day over fourteen years ago. I tried not to think of it too often, but right now I felt like it was imperative to re-live that devastating day.

_I was firmly holding the branch above me. Dylan sat rigt next to me with a smile planted on his face.  
>"When are you gonna tell them Maxie? It's been three weeks. You'll start showing, then what? Your dad will be even more furious 'cause you kept secrets from him." <em>

_I sighed, "You're right. I'll tell him when he gets home from work. I really shouldn't put it off any longer."_

_He nodded and kissed my lips passionately, "Everything will work out for the best 'kay Maxie?" _

"_'Kay," I answered when our lips separated. _

"_Want me to come with you to tell them? I'll happily stand by your side." _

"_No, Dylan," I answered with determination, "I have to do this alone." _

_He nodded in both agreement and understanding. _

"_You better be going. He'll be home soon." _

"_'Kay. See you Maxie, best of luck," he called softly as he slid from the tree. Right before he left though, he snuck a kiss to my belly. "Bye baby," and then he was gone. Despite knowing I wasn't, I felt utterly alone as I climbed down from the tree and hurried into my house. I immediately went to my room to stare into my vanity mirror and give myself a prep talk. _

_I heard dad's car pull in. I heard Ella scream out, "Daddy!" and could visualize nine-year-old Ari running to go hug our father. I heard the door open, then slam closed with Ella prattling the entire time. I listened as Mom greeted our dad back home with a smack on the lips and a, "Hamburger helper for dinner." _

_My stomach growled. "Shh," I hissed in its direction. Mom will feed you soon enough! Hamburger helper... yum. I loitered in my room for a while longer to let the excitement of my father's arrival cool down, then I mustered up some more courage to face my father. _

_As if walking through a jello mold, I slowly walked towards the living room where my father had his feet propped up in his recliner as he read the newspaper. My mother was in her usual chair, solving a cross word. I sat on the couch and watched the serenity for a moment more before all hell broke loose. _

_I cleared my throat, "Dad?"_

"_Yes, Maxie?" He asked not dividing his attention from the paper. _

"_I have some... news." Now I had his full attention. He looked straight up at me. I felt as if he could see my very soul. Perhaps it was the tremor in my voice that led to the suspicious gleam in his eyes. I was careful not to let my control over my voice slip again as I continued, putting as much strength into my voice as I could, "I'm pregnant." _

_I was spot on when I assumed hell would break loose. Hades stormed into our living room and let his hounds tear the room apart, piece by piece, cushion by cushion, heart by heart. _

"_Maximum Batchelder!" My father's voice boomed. _

_My mother's softer voice asked, "What about your pledge of abstinence?" _

_I ignored my mother's voice, but I kept my eyes locked onto my father's. I refused to flinch away from his fiery pits for eyes. _

_My father continued as if Mom never said anything, "How dare you disgrace your family! Your good name! Was it that Ride kid? It must have been. I'll skin him once I'm done with you! You deserve the belt!" _

"_Dad! I would really appreciate your support on this! Please," I added in a softer tone. _

_He just became more furious. He laughed angerly, "Support!" He barked out. "You want support! You don't deserve support if you think- you do think don't you! You want to keep that disgrace!" He didn't wait for my reply. "If you think you're old enough to conceive and take care of a child you don't need me! You will **not** waste my money on that thing you ungrateful child! Get out of my house!" He ordered. "Now!" _

_I refused to cry. I was hurt. I was broken. But I refused to show pain. The worst part was that my mother, who had been my idol and best friend, didn't stand up for me. I went back to my room to pack a small suitcase of some of my belongings, then I packed up my silver-painted piggy bank. Ari and Ella stared at me in confusion as I walked out the door. When I had walked half way down the drive way as an outcast, I heard my mother scream, "Wait!" I froze to let her catch up, but I didn't look back. It would just make it worse to look back. She moved in front of me and held out an envelope, she met my eyes for a short second and then pressed the envelope into my hand as she cast her eyes downward in shame. I wanted for her to say something, anything, but she didn't. That fact ripped me even further in half. Then she darted past me, leaving my life forever. I looked into the envelope and shook my head. I had to much pride to accept this. I flung the envelope of money over my shoulder and continued to walk._

_I walked two miles to the bus station and then asked a kind woman if I could borrow her cell phone. I called Dylan and told him what happened. He promised that he would meet me at the QT in fifteen minutes with his car; he said we'd run away together. I made it to the QT with ten minutes to spare. Only when I was in the bathroom with the door tightly locked did I break down and cry. Well, more like sob. In such a short period of time, I lost my whole life. The only thing that saved me from depression and total and utter sadness was the soft kick I felt my baby, my soon-to-be Raven, emit. I rubbed where I felt her in wonderment, still letting tears drift down my cheeks. She kicked again as if to reassure me and I knew everything would be alright; I had a new chapter of life ahead of me._

**A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone for your reviews! They are much appreciated as always! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was the longest yet! **_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The truth was Ari's house (well, apartment) sucked. There was no freaking computer! How are you supposed to survive without a computer? It was absolute insanity. To top it off, I had to share the guest room with Indianna! My seven-year-old brother! The only good part was we didn't have to eat vegetables.

Angel was cool, but she usually was pretty demanding to the point that she was almost as bad as my mom. Keep in mind the _almost._ An example of her demandingness was when she practically ordered me out of the shower of the only bathroom because she really had to go pee. I didn't get it. My shower had only lasted twenty-five minutes!

Angel was a pristine beauty with her angelic golden hair and aware azure eyes. Sometimes she seemed to be a clean freak such as when I spilled the cereal she immediately ran for the broom and mop. if it had been my mom, the cereal would have been cleaned up _ after_ breakfast. Ari on the other hand was a completely different story. He was a go-with-the-flow kind of guy, who had a lazy smile and shaggy dirty blonde hair. He gave his crooked smiles out freely, while it was harder to make Angel show her perfect teeth. Once, Indianna was impersonating Edna's walk from The Incredibles, and his cuteness (I roll my eyes here) made her grin hugely. Of course, in that scenario Ari also showed his crooked teeth off proudly.

Indianna was in love with Angel. He thought she was in fact an angel who fell to Earth to be his soul mate. He gave her cute puppy dog eyes and continually tried to make her laugh with his stupid impersonations and childish jokes. He almost never failed at his quest, but I never got them.

I thought about calling my mom again. I missed her, but I knew I shouldn't. She needed to sleep and let her body heal.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Max's question burned in my mind for the rest of the day and some of the next.

"_Tell me about her… Your fiancé."_

I had to free myself of this torture. I couldn't stand thinking of May a moment longer. The only way I could free my binds was by, as much as I hated it, talking. Halfway through the next day, I sighed in defeat and made my way to Max's room. Of course, she wasn't asleep. She never slept like she was supposed to, but at least she wasn't walking around her room like some of the nurses said they had caught her doing.

She looked like she was deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb her. I stood in the doorway for several minutes before she looked in my direction. She stared at me for a few seconds, and in that time I was sure she wasn't exactly looking at me but someone in her mind's eye.

After a while, she addressed me, "Doctor?"

I sighed. In that sigh I tried to break down the barriers that I had built up around my thoughts and memories of May. The dam was already cracked, now it was time to just give-up and let the flood out. "Hello, Max."

"What's up?" She asked casually, as if she had never been in her dream-state.

I ignored her question and said in my quiet voice, "Her name was May."

**Max's P.O.V.**

I stared at him. I was utterly shocked by the affection in his voice as he whispered her name. It took me a minute to figure out exactly who May was: his fiancé.

He went on after a minute, his face expressionless, "She loved flowers. She loved the moon and stars. She hated asparagus."

Of course I had to add in my two cents. "Who doesn't?" I asked while wrinkling my nose.

He ignored me once again and went on, "She told me she was pregnant the day her brother's daughter was born. I was so shocked, and then I became excited. Like Iggy, I would be a father. Like Iggy, I would have the beautifully perfect family of a baby, a wife, and a providing and caring husband and father."

I didn't say anything else; I was too caught up in his story, and I didn't want to offend him and end story-time.

"She decided to leave the hospital after me so she could help Iggy's wife, Nudge, with the baby. She promised me that she'd meet me at our favorite restaurant in an hour, and she told me to go ahead and order for her. I was left waiting for two hours. I wasn't that worried for her; I figured she had lost track of time because she was too engrossed in the baby. It didn't even register in my mind that she should've called, for I was so caught up in thoughts of _our_ baby." He was silent for a few minutes as he stared over my shoulder at a distant point in the past. "I got the call while imagining what neighborhood would be safest for raising children. I rushed to the exact same hospital my almost-niece was born in; May was in a completely different ward. She was so… warped I could barely even recognize her." I noticed him emit a slight shudder. After a single moment, he continued, "She died shortly after I made it. We lost the baby too."

"How did she die?" I asked softly, I didn't want to press him too hard; he had already gifted me with so much information.

"Car accident. An intoxicated teenager almost hit a bus, but the bus swerved and instead hit May's car. When the teen was tried in court, he wasn't charged with man slaughter like he should have been. Three civilians on the bus, four more people from surrounding cars, and May were killed, and seven others were injured. It wasn't a small scale accident, but still the teenager got away."

I didn't know what to say. I could see the Dr. Melrose's tale had cost him a lot, but I suddenly felt closer to him. I could help him by taking some of the weight of his world onto my shoulders. We didn't have to be Atlases all on our own.

Halfway through his tale, the doctor had sat on my bed. I gave his hand a small squeeze and placed a ghost of a grin on my face to give him some reassurance. He returned them both and whispered, "You can call me Fang."

"Fang?" I couldn't help it, I burst into hysterical laughter, "What kind of name is that!" He just glared at me, but despite it I could see some of the ice in his eyes had melted. Maybe it was finally spring.

**A/N Here's a Christmas present for those of you who enjoy this story, and my first post on my new laptop! Happy Holidays everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I felt like a load had been taken off my chest. It felt great to talk to Max. She didn't seem to judge me, she usually listened closely without interruption, and I liked how I could tell she understood my pain and still at the end she made a joke for comic relief. Some people might have found it immature, but in fact I thought it really was relieving.

I was now closing the door to her room. I needed to check on my other patients. Belle Ruedel was the last patient I needed to check on; the rest were fine, or at least they didn't need my assistance at the moment. I walked into her room and stood in front of her. Belle's eyes were closed to small slits as they followed the pictures on the screen.

"I love Cary Grant," she whispered as I stood in front of the T.V. I didn't question what she had mumbled as I moved to her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like shit." After a moment, she added, "Why can't men be more like Cary Grant's characters?"

"Any specifics?" I asked shortly.

"An Affair to Remember  and Father Goose," she sighed as she looked in the opposite direction of me. I really wanted to go home, or at the very least get out of the hospital. Why couldn't she just be a good girl and cooperate?

"Concerning your health, I mean."

"I know what you mean," she snapped, "But of course you're going to ignore how I feel emotionally, just like every other man." She annunciated 'every'.

"Ms. Ruedel, I am not here to tend to your emotional needs. If you need someone for that, I'll arrange for a psychologist to visit you."

She was silent for a moment as if my words had struck her mute in shock, then she said regretfully, as if she really just wanted to be difficult, "I vomited this morning." That's from the chemo, I noted to myself. "My chest hurts. The usual." Then she shut down, but she had given me enough information. Of course, I already had known she had vomited; the nurse had already made a note of that. I left her in peace to admire Cary Grant, or truthfully the characters he played, on the T.V.

My shift was over. On the way out, I decided to check on Max. I glanced into her room and was pleased, yet disappointed to see she was passed out and snoring loudly. By loud I mean dump truck backing up into a shelter for feral cats loud.

I smiled a small grin and slowly closed the door, in order to avoid disturbing her.

I packed up to go home quickly, hoping to avoid Brigid. She had tried to make a move on me, and I hadn't found it very attractive. I mean, a woman forcing her tongue in your mouth isn't hot in _any_ way. I rushed out of the hospital doors and put my key into my car's ignition.

I was originally driving home, but now I couldn't get Max out of my mind. What was with women? They always seemed to demand my brain's full attention to the point where I couldn't function at any other task without them popping up into my thoughts! I decided to turn the car around and surprise the Jefferson family with my presence.

I pulled into their driveway, then went to the door. I rang the doorbell and heard May scream, "We have a visitor!"

Iggy answered the door, "Hey, man!" He called out in shock.

"Hey," I answered simply.

"You came on your own free will!"

"Yep."

"Well, come on in! I'm cooking dinner, Nudge isn't home yet."

"Cool."

"So what brought you here?" Iggy asked once we were in the Jefferson's kitchen; he was in his element, cooking away.

"What brings you to think there's a reason besides wanting to see you guys?"

"I know you better than to assume you came here without a legitimate reason, so tell me what's up."

"A girl."

Iggy looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Really? Continue."

"She's a patient," Iggy nodded at this, "but I told her about May." Iggy stared at me as if I had just slapped him across the face with all my strength.

"Man, you haven't even talk to me about that, and I'm her brother."

"Yeah, well she's something special. Anyway, she asked."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's nice."

"But do you _like_ her."

I stared at him, completely shocked, "There's no one but May!"

Iggy sighed and shook his head, "I miss her too Fang. I really do, but you need to move on. You can't waste your life in self-loathing and what could have been."

"I could never love anyone like I love May."

Iggy shook his head again, "Don't be stupid, of course you wouldn't and won't, but you need to try to find a partner who you relate to and love, even if it's different from the love you shared with May. 'Cause the truth is love is different for each couple."

"Iggy, when did you become a fortune cookie?"

"When I settled down."

"Exactly, I don't want to become a Chinese snack."

"Actually, fortune cookies were invented in America."

"Now you're a useless fact book."

**Ari's P.O.V. **

I'm twenty-two. I'm not ready for kids. No way. Angel adored them, especially Indianna, but I wasn't ready. No chance. I had no idea how to handle them. Most importantly, I wanted my space back. I wanted my life back in general. The past week, I hadn't had any time alone with Angel. I was sex starved.

Raven had major attitude. Major. I didn't remember her mom well from when we were kids, but of what I did remember, they had the exact same expressions and huffs. I was seriously sick of the eye rolling.

They were cute, don't get me wrong, they were definitely cute, but they were seriously getting under my skin. How was I supposed to live with them until they were both 18? My youth would be completely wasted! Also, how was I supposed to support them? Had Max really thought through her decision? Of course not! She _never_ did!

**Ella's P.O.V.**

To call or not to call? Ari was probably annoyed with my calls. I kept on giving him tips on how to handle the kids, but he seemed to just shrug off my advice. Whatever. His lose. But at the same time… I wasn't very comfortable with Ari taking care of them. I mean, Angel was very responsible, but Ari… nah. What if he forgot Indie's bed time was 9:00 and Raven's was 10:30? What if he didn't take them to school? Most importantly, what if he forgot to make them eat their veggies? I voiced my concerns to my husband.

"Ella, honey, really. Those are all a bunch of 'what ifs.' Trust me, if Ari can't handle them, my sis can," Gazzy comforted me. Gazzy, weird name right? Sorta, it was a high school nick name that just… stuck. We had been high school lovers, and our love just… well, lasted.

"Your right… your right. I'm just worried."

"You've been under a lot of stress lately babe. It's understandable, but you need to wind down before you give yourself a heart attack."

One of our three children walked into the sitting room and sat on the carpet in front of the T.V.

"Zander, don't sit so close to the television. It's not good for your eye site," I chided.

Zander grunted and slid back a few feet. Next thing I knew, our twin boys Marcus and Anthony were sitting beside their brother.

"Why don't you boys go outside and play instead of letting your brain cells rot away?" I suggested.

This time, I heard four grunts. Four? I glanced over to my husband and saw his eyes were just as transfixed on the T.V. as our boys' were. I sighed in defeat. Boys were so hard to deal with sometimes. Actually, children in general were.

**Anonymous P.O.V. **

I stared at her picture. Her head was tilted to the side as she listened to me call out to her how to pose for the picture. That had been a habit of hers, to tilt her head to the side when she was actually listening to someone. I wondered if she still did that. She was so beautiful; she had had the most daring glint of youth in her eyes. She had been such a strong young-woman. I pondered over if she was still so strong. Had childbirth and motherhood broken her down? I missed her so much. How could I have betrayed her as I had, what? Fourteen years ago? I had found the envelope in the driveway oh so long ago. I missed my daughter so much…my poor bab. The young girl who was so much like her old man, even if she denied it till she was blue in the face.

**A/N My second update in a day! Make it a double-present! :D I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Ok, so here's the deal, if you can guess who the anonymous p.o.v. was, you can put a name, any name, beside your guess that I'll incorporate into this story. If you don't want to give a name, you don't have to. If you'd prefer something else and you guess right, just put it with your guess and I'll get back to you if I can incorporate it or not, but I will try! So, yep, that's pretty much it! Once again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Max's P.O.V. **

Part of me didn't want to leave the hospital, but that part was a minimal 12%. That small percentage only wanted to stay to keep talking to _Fang_, as I was supposed to address my doctor. The other 88% couldn't wait to see the kids and gouge away on Raven's home cooking. I changed into a fresh set of "outside world clothes" then waited for the text from my daughter reading that they were parking in the hospital lot. It still hadn't come. I sighed in exasperation; the anesthetic smell was still bugging me after a week, if anything, my tolerance had become worse.

"Max?" I heard from my doorway. I glanced up to the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. I say unfamiliar because over the past couple days, as steady as the tortoise, his voice gained more and more warmth.

I looked up from my finger tapping and looked into Fang's eyes. The same scenario of his voice applied to his eyes, which now didn't seem like bottomless ice pits but mere dark slushy ponds.

"What's up?" I asked skillfully.

He shrugged, "Nothing much, I came to give you one last checkup." _Suuuuuuuure. _

He did his duties quickly then stood before me and gave me some orders, which I hardly paid any attention to. I nodded and said my "'Kay's," at all the right places, and I think he succumbed to the allusion that I was listening.

"Hey, _Fang,"_ I tested the odd name, "what if you made some house calls?"

"House calls?"

"Yeah you know, to check that I'm being a good girl and doing what you tell me to."

"I know you won't, so why would I waste my time checking?"

Dang it. I laughed then said, "True. True." Then, the fateful text came. "Thank _God!"_ I cried out happily. Fang eyed me strangely and asked, "What?"

"Time to go!" I hoped up, pulling my bag to my side.

"Let me walk you to the door."

"Is that standard procedure?"

"For the patients who need guidance."

"I can navigate and walk for myself!" He snorted.

"I'm sure you can," he answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but I allowed him to walk beside me. When he reached for my bag, I snapped, "I'm not an invalid!" He backed off.

We walked in silence towards the lobby where Raven sat tapping her foot impatiently as Indie talked her and Ari's ears off. Angel sat beside Ari, holding his hand and laughing at whatever Indianna was saying. The scene reminded me of the future fated to be only nine months from now. I scolded myself. Negativity never helped anything.

"How were the kids?" I asked Ari the moment I was in hearing distance.

"Good," he answered simply.

"They were just darling!" Angel cried out enthusiastically.

"Good," I answered with a smile.

"Here Mommy, let me take your bag," Indianna offered sweetly. Fang scoffed, "So the seven-year-old gets to help you, but I can't?" I just glared at him for a moment as I handed my bag to Indie. "Thank you baby," I said to my son.

Raven seemed like she was getting impatient and huffed, "Can we go now?"

"I'll walk you to the car," Fang offered.

"What, the door isn't enough?" He shrugged.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

The little boy, Indianna, was struggling with the bag. Every couple steps, he would drop it and drag it across the pavement. "Here," I offered softly as I took the bag from his hands and threw it over my shoulder."

"Thanks," he said gratefully, huh, he looked just like Max, but when it came to relying on others, he didn't mind a little help, which was very different from his mother.

Max was ahead of us chatting with her brother and his girlfriend, while her daughter, Raven, walked slightly behind them texting.

Max's son looked up to me and asked with desperate eyes, "Will Mommy ever be like she used to be?"

I didn't want to answer that question. I didn't want to crush a little boy's hope. Instead I said softly, "How do you like school?" Indianna didn't seem surprised at the change of topic and shrugged, "It's a snooze fest." I nodded and said, "Of course. What's your favorite subject?"

"Lunch."

"That hardly counts as a subject."

He shrugged again, "I can examine and learn about the food right?"

After a moment, I inquired, "What have you gathered about the food so far?"

"That it has no health value, and the fries are the only tasty part." I laughed lightly at his answer and smiled at the young boy softly.

**Max's P.O.V.**

Now that I'm back home, I feel like everything's gone back to normal. Raven still cooks in my stead, and Indianna still enjoys chasing the cat with a nerf gun. They argue endlessly, and I'm there to break my kids up. Indianna has trouble with his homework, and I'm there to help him through the process. Of course, the truth is, my life will never be normal again. I can only hope my children and I gain wisdom from the fix we are in.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

"I miss the kids. This place is so quiet without them…."

"Really Ange? I thought you like peace."

"I do, but some chaos is always fun." Ari grumbles at my response. "Come on babe, take a step back and try to examine the situation with eyes unclouded by greed. Those kids are sweet and will need a home."

"Ella should take them in. She loves kids."

"But Ella already has three of her own, a husband, a house to run, and two jobs to work." I love Ari, but sometimes he can be so selfish.

"There has to be someone else."

"Like Max's druggie ex-husband or the parents who abandoned her?"

**Ari's P.O.V.**

I thought over what Angel just said. She was right. I was being ridiculous and selfish. I sighed and leaned into her, "I just don't want things to change."

She ran her left hand through my hair, and in her angelic voice she whispered into my ear, "None of us do."

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

When I walked into Fang's office and heard him softly humming, I couldn't help but think sometimes change is good.

"Fang?" I asked. He turned to look at me, eyebrows raised, "This Saturday is May's birthday, we are going to see May's first movie in the theater. Want to join us? She's decided on Beauty and the Beast, which of course she's already seen _thousands _of times, but she really loves it. She always yells at Gaston and calls him an asshole though. Stupid Iggy has rubbed off on her too much. I can only hope she doesn't scream out in the theater- think about all those poor other girls whose sweet innocent ears will receive such foul-"

"I'll come Nudge," he cut me off shortly.

"Yay!" I clapped and smiled at him widely, "Meet us at Starlight Cinema at 6:30! Make sure you bring money though, and a lot of it. Their candy is waaaay overpriced. Come to think of it… everything there is overpriced. Even that claw came costs five dollars! Once, Iggy won May a bear on the claw game! May was so happy; the next day she took it to school and bragged endlessly about how awesome her daddy was. It made Iggy so proud!" I was about to continue when I was paged. "Crap- gotta go Fang! See you Saturday! Don't be late!" Then, I was out the door, and very pleased with my achievement.

**Mrs. Batchelder's P.O.V.**

"El, how are the boys?"

"Very good. But I found out Zander has to get glasses."

"Ah." There's an awkward moment of silence.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"About M-" She stops awkwardly. "Marcus. About Marcus, he really likes your chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, well tell him I'm happy he likes them. I could send you the recipe if you want."

"Sure, but I highly doubt mine would taste as good as yours. Mom- I've got to go. The kids just got home from school, and I need to start making dinner."

"Ok, Ella, miss you dear. I hope you can visit soon."

"Sure Mom, I'll talk to David about it."

"I love you dear."

"Love you too Mom, bye." There's a click, and my daughter is gone. I sighed and placed the phone on the receiver lightly. Lately, she has been more resigned than usual. I wondered why. I left the kitchen, where our classic wall-phone was and walked to the living room where my husband was reading the paper on his recliner. I settled in my own chair, then cleared my throat, "Jeb, I want to go see a movie this weekend. We haven't had a night out in a while. Ella told me The Warhorse was really good." Jeb looked up from his paper, "Sure Val. That sounds fine, but make sure it's an early showing. We need to get to bed early for church the next day."

I smiled, looking forward to what was to come, "Great."

**A/N Thanks to everyone who participated in the the guessing game! Now to announce the winner! Drum roll please! Congrats to Anna Ride, it was her mother! Coming soon: J.J.! But Jeb/Max's father was a great guess! Anyway kudos in general if you participated xD.**

**not caitlin: A date doesn't necessarily mean that he's going to or has fallen for Brigid. Fang wasn't really looking forward to the date with Brigid, really it was just to take some free time off of his hands.**

**ANYWAY: Thank you all for the reviews and guesses! They were all very appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Fang's P.O.V. **

I lay in bed until 1:32, my thoughts ruminating in my brain. It was torture, and yet I couldn't coax myself out of bed. It was the sixth anniversary of May's death, but I couldn't get too lost in a spiral of sadness because I had to celebrate life in the very same 24 hours.

My phone rang. I glanced at it from the corner of my eye, and with a sigh, I reached to get it off my bed-side table. The caller ID read that it was from Max. I flipped my phone open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, I know what today is, so care to get some coffee with me? I know a great place that has some cranberry orange scones that are to die for. Wait wrong wording- to live for." I sigh again and shake my head.

"Sure Max- Will the kids be coming?"

"Nah- Angel took Indie off my hands for the day, and Raven is preoccupied with anime- a new obsession of hers."

"Okay- where is it you want to meet?" She told me, then hung up, promising that if I didn't get there at 2:00 on the dot, she'd come up with cruel punishment- perhaps an ordeal from the Middle Ages. I wasn't sure if I should question if Max would do horrible things to me, so I slipped on a fresh pair of black jeans and a Ramones tee. I didn't bother with my messy hair, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I pushed open the door, and I looked at the clock in the small café- 2:02. My gaze jumped around the room for Fang. My eyes settled on him. He was glaring at me. I waked over to him leisurely.

"You're late." He stated simply.

"Yes, yes I am," I answered matter-of-factly. He shook his head in disbelief. "So, you gonna get a scone?"

"No."

"The lemon pound cake?"

"No."

"A cinnamon roll?"

"No."

"Coffee?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you going to dip in it?! You can't have a full café experience without dipping something in your coffee!"

"Just coffee's plenty for me."

"You're such a bore."

He didn't answer. "Well, I'll get you your plain coffee." I sighed as I slowly stood.

**Fang's P.O.V. **

When I had my coffee in hand and Max was busy dipping a scone in her latte, attempting to get past the foam, Max asked, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to see a movie."

"By yourself?" Max asked, concern rimming her words.

"No. I'm going with the Jeffersons."

"Ah. To celebrate May's birthday?"

"Yeah. She's six now."

"Very cool. I remember the first time I took Indie to the movies. He was four. I took him to see the second Harry Potter, and he cried when the basilisk appeared. Back in the day, that thing was top-notch animation."

"I remember that one," I answered with a soft chuckle.

"What are you guys going to see?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Ah- that was one of Raven's favorites. She preferred The Lion King though, as Disney movies go. She's always been an animal freak. She particularly loves anything that purrs."

"Can lions purr?"

"I honestly don't care to know. I'd like to imagine they would. I mean, it would suck to be the feared top of the animal kingdom if you don't have any redeeming qualities."

"Is the ability to purr a redeeming quality?"

"I'd say so. It's important to express when your happy."

"I think it's more redeeming that lionesses are caring mothers, who take care of and feed the pride."

"While the lazy guy lounges in the sun all day. Wow. The social order of lions fits surprisingly well with that of modern-day Americans." Max zoned out for a minute, staring over my shoulder. "Oh, shit," she spat as she ducked underneath the table quickly.

"Max?" I asked. I turned around to look out the window and saw a middle aged couple walking hand and hand. "Do you know them?" At first, Max didn't reply, and then she answered meekly, "They're my parents."

"Oh." Max stayed under the table for a few more seconds and then pulled herself back into her chair. She was as pale as a ghost, and her eyes kept leaping back to the window. "You know Fang, I better go."

At first, I had no idea how to respond, then I decided to try to be helpful, "Would you like to talk about it, or would you like me to give you a ride?"

"There's nothing to talk about. And I have a head ache you know, so I'll see you later."

Just like that, she was gone. I was left all alone at the table with my thoughts, which were now not only self-pity but anger at Max's parents for causing her so much pain and stress. I had described Max as meek only moments before, a word that before this incident I would never have associated with her, and she hadn't even shot down my "giving her a ride" remark with one of her usual spunky remarks.

**Raven's P.O.V. **

When I heard the front door open and my mom trudging up the stairs, I paused Vampire Knight. "Mom?" I called, peeking my head out the door.

"Hey," my mom answered simply. Sweat lined her brow and her skin was so white it was nearly translucent.

"You okay? Would you like some tea? Or how about your medicine?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just need some rest. Don't worry 'bout me Rae." With that she slipped into her room and closed her door. I stared at the wooden frame for several moments before going back to my own room.

I sat at my desk and hit the play button on my computer, but I turned down the volume, so I could at least keep my ears on high alert.

**May's P.O.V.**

Fang was the best uncle ever! He gave me a pretty pink teddy bear with a rainbow bow around its neck for my birthday! It was even wrapped in the prettiest sparkly silver paper! I hugged him tightly after I ripped off the paper and showered him with thanks. Daddy laughed at my happiness and said I was very en-thus-i-astic.

Fang sat in the back seat with me on the way to the movie theater. He didn't talk much; he mainly just stared out the window, but I didn't mind. I was too busy playing with Lola, my new bear. I ran a Barbie brush through her soft, rosy fur and patted her head. Then I made her dance on my lap. She really seemed to enjoy it. Then, I accidentally dropped her. I reached way down trying to get her off the floor, but my car seat straps got in the way. I pressed down as hard as I could to get them off, but when Uncle Fang heard the click, he noticed me and made sure to tighten it back up. I pouted for several minutes in order to show him my annoyance. He simply shrugged and looked back out the window. I sighed and gave up, but I couldn't help but long for Lola.

When we finally made it to the theater and Daddy un-buckled me, I jumped down from my seat and pulled Lola into my arms. I squeezed all of her fluffiness to my chest happily and rocked her back and forth with the pledge that I'd never leave her again. She seemed to appreciate that.

"Want me to carry you?" Uncle Fang asked, smiling.

"No way! I'm a big girl!" His question hurt, but I secretly longed to jump in his arms and play with his silky, black hair.

Daddy sighed, "Ohhhhh, what's daddy going to do when you really are a big girl... Bikinis, lace underwear, piercings, make-up, boys... oh no, not boys..." As daddy went on he sounded increasingly more sad, so I decided to cheer him up. There wouldn't be a single frown on my birthday!

"Don't worry Daddy! You're the only boy for me!"

"Good girl! I knew you wouldn't betray me! Keep that in mind. You can only ever kiss Daddy!" Daddy bent down to come face-to-face with me, and I happily pecked his cheek.

"What about Uncle Fang?!"

"Eh. He doesn't need love. He's self-sufficient. Daddy, on the other hand, is overly dependent and needs all your attention."

"Come on you chatter boxes, we'll be late for the movie!" Mommy said.

"Pot calling the kettle black...," Uncle Fang muttered under his breath as we walked inside.

**Mrs. Bachelder**

The movie was fine. I didn't feel excited by it though. I was hoping going out would give me the much needed change of pace, but it didn't. Instead, I felt more stuck in my own bland life, and I felt more regrets after seeing the success in the movie. I threw the half-empty pop corn basket into the trash can absent-mindedly as I waited for my husband to come out of the restroom.

"So. How's that patient of yours?"

"Be more specific. I have many patients." The sharp tone of the second man's voice caught my attention. I turned to find the source of the conversation. The first man who spoke was a towering blonde and the second was a slightly shorter man with black hair.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Come off it Fang, obviously the girl you take an interest in."

"I take an interest in all of my patients."

The blonde glared, "A romantic interest. I highly doubt you have a romantic interest for the old lady who gives you hard toffee every time you take her temperature."

"I don't know, hard toffee is pretty delicious." After a hard look from the blonde, Fang sighed and gave in, "She's really sick. It hasn't come on full force, but it will soon."

"Fang, you should probably keep your distance- I mean, I don't want you getting hurt again..."

"Last time you said I should open up."

"Yeah, well, in this situation, I don't know. I've thought about it, and maybe it's better for you to let this one go and wait to try and open up to a healthy woman, who you could have a potential future with."

"It doesn't matter Ig. I can't replace May anyway. I've told you this."

"Yeah, but still."

"Max is so strong. I admire her. That's all."

A woman and a young child grasping her hand and a rosy bear walked up to the pair."Oh, are you two talking about Maximum Ride? She has such gorgeous hair. I wonder what product she uses. It's a shame that she'll lose it if she decides on chemo..."

"Mommy! Stop talking! I need ALL attention! It's my birthday after all!" Everyone laughed as the blonde picked up the girl and raised her giggling form above his head.

The small family looked happy, on such a joyous occasion for the little girl, but I, myself, was in complete and utter shock. Maximum Ride? Really sick? Chemo?

"Dear, ready?" I was pulled out of my stupor by my husband. I nodded and followed him out the door, wondering what I should do next as I climbed in the car. I pulled out my phone and stared at the contact _Ella_ as my husband drove, pondering if I should hit the green phone or not.

**Max P.O.V.**

All I wanted to do was lend Fang some of my strength on what I knew was such a hard day on him. I hoped I could keep his mind preoccupied with my idle chat and the amazing smell of coffee, but it hadn't worked. Instead, I deserted him, so I could run home and selfishly try to escape my own troubles.

It was 11:58 am. I had taken on and off naps since getting home, but I couldn't rest well due to my very high stress level and my throbbing head ache. I hated what this disease was doing to me. I was losing my love for life, becoming more selfish, and I couldn't even successfully loose myself and my troubles in a full, blissful eight hours of darkness and hopeful dreams.

It was then that my phone rang. I ignored it the first time around. My phone made a noise, proclaiming that a voice mail had been left. It began to ring again. Just to ensure who ever was calling wouldn't try again, I picked up. Ella's voice accosted me.

"Max! Why didn't you pick up the first time I called?! I was so worried!"

"Do you realize what time it is? Some of us could've been sleeping."

"Oh! I'm so sorry- I wasn't even thinking."

"Obviously."

There was silence on Ella's end for a moment before she hesitantly said, "Max- Mom called. I was working and didn't get the message till now. She was checking in about you. Somehow she found out you're sick... What should I do?"

I paused. I wasn't sure how to respond. This was the last thing I expected, not only because I made Ella and Ari solemnly swear not to tell our parents anything about my life, but also because the mother who deserted me was finally showing interest in me again after over fourteen years, when she found out I was dying. Part of me had always hoped we'd reconnect and live the perfect family life together. I never would've guessed these would be the circumstances I would be in when I finally had the opportunity to rejoin my mom.

"Let me think about it El. I'll get back to you." With that, I hung up and curled under my blankets, craving the release of sleep.

**A/N I must say, I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. I was re-inspired to return to my fanfiction by a review I recently received on one of my works, and by my amazing friend, who writes great fanfiction so well. I can only hope to one day be as good as her. Anyway, I'm deeply sorry to anyone who is still following this story after such a long period of time, but thank you for sticking with it. I know it's annoying when authors take a long time to update or abandon their stories, but I finally understand why one would do it. Sometimes, you just loose inspiration from your story and get preoccupied in other things. I for one got a little too caught up in anime and manga over my hiatus, granted I love it, but my obsession might have been a little too deep. Anyway, I really want to post at least one chapter a week from now on. I'd really appreciate any reviews because it really helps me continue knowing others appreciate what I write and want to read more. Anyway, thank you, and please stick on this long ride! **


End file.
